


it's written all over your face

by stonerskittles



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2k15 [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Lydia Martin, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re staring again,” Allison whispers in his ear, quiet enough that the other werewolves don’t here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's written all over your face

“You’re staring again,” Allison whispers in his ear, quiet enough that the other werewolves don’t here.

Scott slumps, turning his head away from Derek and Lydia who are lying on the grass, Lydia half on top of Derek and talking to each other in low tones.

He doesn’t try to deny it, not to Allison. She’d see right through it anyway.

“I’m sorry,” Scott murmurs, because he doesn’t know what else to say. His eyes sliding over to them again without his permission, heart aching at Lydia’s soft smile, how Derek has some of Lydia’s hair wrapped around his finger, tugging playfully.

They’re happy together, that’s plain to see. Everyone was surprised when it was revealed they were dating. (Well, when Erica noticed they were holding hands under the table at a pack meeting and loudly questioned it. Scott is pretty sure he’s never seen Lydia blush before that day.) For a while, most of the pack was skeptical it would work. But it did. They fit together perfectly; Derek knew exactly how to calm Lydia down and Lydia could read Derek like nobody else can.

It fills him with guilt, how much he wants to be a part of it.

Scott rests his head on Allison’s shoulder and picks at the grass, tying the thin pieces into little knots.

“For what it’s worth,” Allison starts, bending her arm to scratch at his stubble. “They stare at you too, when you’re not looking.”

Then she’s moving, pressing a kiss to his cheek before standing up and walking over to Jackson, sliding into his lap and taking a bite of his apple.

Scott sits there, still with shock. That… he doesn’t know what to do with that information.

He thinks best when he’s walking, so that’s what he does. Brushing off his khakis, Scott starts to walk through the woods, away from the pack and tries to process.

Maybe Allison is mistaken. Derek and Lydia are happy together, and there’s no way they’d be looking at him, not in the way she’s implying.

It’s starting to get dark when Scott comes out of his thoughts, and he’s at the edge of the old Hale house. He sits on the steps and rubs at his temples. There’s a headache forming there, and he didn’t even know werewolves could get headaches.

“Scott?”

He jumps slightly, looks up to see Derek just coming out of the trees.

“Allison said I might find you here,” Derek says when he reaches Scott, taking a seat next to him.

“Did she?” Scott’s voice sounds loud, too loud in his ears, and he winces.

“Yeah,” Derek clears his throat, and his knee knocks Scott’s. “She also said I needed to buck up and ask you out already.”

Scott’s head snaps up so quick it hurts a little, but he barely notices. “Excuse me?”

“Well, actually she said we. Lydia and I. And she said- we had a plan. We were going to ask you to see a movie and take you to the diner you like on Elm Street. Ease you into the idea of being with us, maybe. If you wanted to.”

Derek rubs at the back of his neck, and he doesn’t look at him in the eye, but his heart beat stays steady. He’s telling the truth.

“I’d like that,” Scott says, the words coming out too quickly.

“Yeah?” There’s a small smile on Derek’s face, and the tips of his ears are turning pink.

Scott smiles back, stomach fluttering. “Yeah.”

Lydia is sitting by the fire when they walk back into the area, conversing with Boyd and holding a bottle of beer in her hands. She’s beautiful, tossing her head back in a laugh as the lights from the fire dance across her face, and Scott’s heart skips a beat in his chest.

She looks up the second they come into view, and gives him a hopeful smile which he returns. She hands them beers wordlessly as they sit either side of her, cuddling into Derek immediately.

Lydia’s arm slips through his own and entwines their free hands. He looks over at her, but she’s facing Derek, head tilted up to kiss him.

Scott squeezes her hand gently and takes a sip of his beer. Across from him, Allison catches his eye and winks. He makes a face at her in response, then smiles sincerely.

Tomorrow he, Lydia and Derek will talk. But for now, they can sit by the fire and relax, enjoy being close.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](http://marinmorell.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi.


End file.
